


An opportunity

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Jealous James Bond, M/M, Oblivious Q, eve is having the time of her life, q is in denial, smitten bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: “007 what?” He’s not sure why, but Q’s mind refuses to address the agent by his name, at least out loud. It’s better to keep one’s distance from co-workers, right?“He has the hots for you.”
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 405





	An opportunity

“I think he likes you,” Moneypenny tells him with an amused smile on her face.

“Who?” Q asks absentmindedly, still looking at the screen thinking about the results of 002’s mission. He thinks he should give her another gun next time, perhaps design a new one.

“Bond,” she chuckles, leaning closer to the Quartermaster.

“007 what?” He’s not sure why, but Q’s mind refuses to address the agent by his name, at least out loud. It’s better to keep one’s distance from co-workers, right?

“He has the hots for you.”

Q stops, trying to process what Moneypenny just said; he turns around, blinks a couple of times and then decides that she’s either joking or hallucinating.

“Whatever you say,” he huffs, feeling more relaxed. He doesn’t want to admit that the possibility terrifies him.

“I see you don’t believe me, but you’ll realize I’m right,” she insists, running her fingers through his hair. “Just watch.”

007 must be some sort of demon, because it’s like he heard the woman summoning him with her mind; he walks inside Q branch with a grin that vanishes too quickly.

He looks slightly irritated and Q almost wants to laugh.

How does Moneypenny think he likes him? He’s even frowning at both of them at the moment.

“You should be working, Eve,” Bond tries to look calm, but it’s obvious he’s not pleased with her at all.

“And you should be in your flat,” she grins. “You don’t have any missions today.”

“I want to talk with Q.”

The Quartermaster can’t pretend he’s not paying attention anymore. He looks up at the agent.

“What do you need, 007?”

Moneypenny is still stroking Q’s hair, the agent glares back at her.

“Just the two of us.”

“Fine, I’ll go… But I’ll be close if you need me, Q,” she mumbles before kissing his cheek.

“Are you two a… thing?”

“We’re friends, although that’s none of your business,” Q sighs. He takes his glasses off for a moment.

“It could be,” the agent smiles from ear to ear. “Would you have dinner with me?”

For a moment, Q panics, just before realizing that Bond is probably bored and just wants a quick fuck. He decides to piss him off to make him realize that’s just a stupid idea.

“I don’t have time for your ego,” he mumbles, putting his glasses back on and turning towards the computer again.

Instead of getting angry or even slightly irritated, Bond chuckles, looking at him fondly.

“Next time then.”

“I’ll say ‘no’ again,” Q huffs.

“Whatever you say,” 007 grins before walking away.

***

When Q finds his favourite brand of chocolate on his desk he beams and takes one of them immediately thinking he needs to thank R as soon as possible or maybe Moneypenny?

“Glad to see you like them,” 007 says a couple of inches away from him and Q almost jumps off his seat.

“Oh,” he mumbles, noticing that half of his minions are looking in their direction. He knows Bond doesn’t give anyone gifts, but this doesn’t have to mean anything. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he says with a triumphant grin on his face.

Q waits for the invitation to dinner, but Bond doesn’t say anything else. Instead he winks at him before asking about his weapons.

The Quartermaster hands them to him quickly, trying not to show how confused he is.

He tries to pick a fight, but the agent brings all the equipment in one piece and he even brings more sweets and pastries for Q.

One of his minions mentioned 007 gets really mad if someone tries to take one of his guns so Q decides to try that (hoping he doesn’t get killed in the process).

He doesn’t get killed (what a shame) and Bond doesn’t even look irritated when he allows the Quartermaster to take the gun.

The bastard smiles at him. And since Q has the brilliant idea to do that in front of his minions and a few agents people start talking.

***

“I must admit I was wrong,” Moneypenny sinks into a chair next to his. She doesn’t even explain what’s she’s talking about before she goes: “He doesn’t have the hots for you (well, he does, but I thought that was it). Bond is in love with you.”

Q blushes and even though he tries to hide behind his cup of tea he knows she has noticed it.

“No, please… Not you too!”

“So everyone thinks the same, huh?” She chuckles, looking amusedly at the way he grimaces.

“They’re confused… Bond can't–”

“You know he can love and I believe that part of you has noticed how he looks at you,” Moneypenny cuts him off. “He’s not even subtle. Now, if you think you cannot love him back then you should tell him now.”

Q has noticed the looks and the way his eyes glimmer every time he turns his head in his direction; he has heard how his voice softens whenever the agent talks with him.

But there’s a part of him that’s afraid, a part that doesn’t want to be wrong and get hurt.

“Talk to him.”

Despite of his fear, Q does.

“Bond…”

007 notices his distress and for a moment he thinks he’s hurt. The look on his face gives Q hope.

“Are you alright? Did something happen? Q, are you–”

“I’m fine,” he assures him. “I just wanted to talk…”

“I’m listening,” Bond doesn’t take his hands away and Q doesn’t ask him to because he realizes it makes him feel safe.

“I… I’m not looking for a quick fuck… So if you–”

“Glad we’re on the same page, because I don’t want a one night stand either,” the agent mumbles, running his fingers through Q’s hair. “I want someone to spend the rest of my life with.”

“And you think that could be me?”

“I’m sure it’s you,” Bond whispers a few inches away from his lips. There’s no hesitation in his voice. “I just want an opportunity to prove you I’m right.”

Q will never admit it, but that makes him melt.

“Would you have dinner with me then?”

“Yes,” Q says, blushing to the tip of his ears when Bond leans closer. “But give me a kiss first.”

“As you wish, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! ----> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
